vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-001 (S. D. Locke's Proposal)
Summary SCP-001 is the designation given to the Sun, after an event resulting in ~6.8 billion casualties within the first twenty-four hours. The SCP-001 effect does not seem to result from exposure to ultraviolet rays, but rather light in the visual spectrum (~390 to 700 nm). The effect is similarly present in moonlight. Upon contact with visible light produced by the sun, living organisms liquefy at the point of contact, with the effect spreading until the entire organism is converted. Visually, this is reminiscent of melting wax. The time this takes is largely dependent on the level of exposure and size of the organism. Despite this restructuring, at no point do living organisms perish. Upon completion these organisms (SCP-001-A) take on a gelatinous consistency. Motile organisms will attempt to orient themselves in a fashion reminiscent of their previous form, to varying degrees of success. Flora typically remain physically inert, yet are still capable of photosynthesis, and still produce oxygen. Organisms capable of flight lose the capability to do so. Fauna remain sentient, and display behavior that parallels their non-anomalous counterparts when not absorbed into a collective instance. Humans retain a modicum of sapience and memory. Biological anomalies exposed to SCP-001 are affected in the same manner. It seems that exposure nullifies any previously expressed anomalous characteristics. Due to their composition, instances of SCP-001-A that make contact with one another may combine and blend at the molecular level. This does not seem to cause any pain or distress to the instances, though the resulting bulk can inhibit movement. Since the SCP-001 event, most instances have congregated into such collectives, which seem to possess no maximum volume. The resulting biomass is amorphous and chaotic. The component organisms will shift between a full-to-semi-liquid state - limbs and bodies will rise periodically from within the mass for a short duration, before deteriorating and being subsumed by another life-form. Collective instances will locomote by using their appendages in tandem to carry their mass. Larger instances will form a pseudopod from their constituent life-forms, and drag themselves about in a manner similar to amoeba. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Varies from 10-C to 9-C, potentially higher '''by absorbing more biomass '''Name: SCP-001, "When Day Breaks" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Inapplicable Age: 4.5 Billion years Classification: Apollyon Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 6), Light Manipulation, Danmaku, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Power Nullification, Intangibility (Is made of gas), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation | Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Absorption, Body Control, Resurrection, Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Is the sun, which emits 3.8e10^26 joules per second. However, this energy is unfocused and omnidirectional), its effect ignores conventional durability | Varies from Below Average level (Individual instances of 001-A are little more than slow, weak, amorphous blobs) to Street level (Medium-sized instances are able to easily overpower humans), potentially higher by absorbing more biomass (Stated that there is likely no maximum volume that 001-A can reach) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (The sun moves at 200000 m/s, or mach 587. However, SCP-001 has no control over its movement) with Speed of Light Attack Speed (Its effect is transferred through anomalous rays of natural light) | Below Average Human (Can only drag themselves or crawl slowly) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Varies, individual instances are Below Average, while some larger instances can reach Class 5 or higher relative to the amount of biomass present Striking Strength: Unknown | Varies from Below Human Class to Street Class or Higher Durability: Star level | At least Wall level, likely much higher (Unfazed by high-caliber bullets, describes fire as nothing but a tickling sensation, electrical and cryonic weapons are only able to slow larger instances down temporarily), regeneration and resurrection make instances hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high (Stars can burn for billions of years) | Extremely high Range: Interplanetary | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mindless | Low (Instances of 001-A retain some level of sapience as well as some memories of their life) Weaknesses: Its effect only works on organic matter. Must make contact with an organism in order to affect it, so objects or materials that block light (i.e. Several layers of protective clothing, buildings, etc) can protect against this effect | Electrical and cryonic weapons can slow instances of 001-A Key: SCP-001 | SCP-001-A Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Monsters Category:Stars Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Light Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6